User blog:PuasLuisZX/Useful Notes: Mega Man EXE vs Kirito
If you thinking about both characters in virtual worlds. This is a collab with Blippeeddeeblah who he will directed the page in general. Mega Man vs Sword Art Online! Mega Man EXE Backstory/Personal Info *Megaman.EXE and Lan are twin brothers hailing from an alternate Megaman timeline where network and internet technology took off instead robotics. *At a young age, Megaman.EXE died of a rare heart disease, and his DNA and soul were implemented into a virtual AI program by his father in order to keep his spirit alive. He was then given to his twin brother Lan under the guise of being a Net Navi, a virtual being that helps Netops manage the vast parallel dimension that the internet had eventually become. Weapons *Mega Booster: A jetpack like device that is strapped to Megaman’s back and allows him to fly at speeds several times that of match 5. *Megabuster: It’s programmed to appear in place of his right arm when he calls upon it and shoots bullets of energy over long distances. *Gigabuster: It has a slower rate of fire and can’t be charged, but it hits with significantly more force *Battle Chips *Z Saber: A sword chip that emulates the energy sword use by Zero in the Megaman Zero series. Attacks/Abilities *Full Syncro: A special ability that allows Lan and EXE to merge their brainwaves together to think and react on the battle field as a near single entity. The pre-requisites for engaging the form tends to vary from media to media, but at best it can be activated by EXE/Lan at will and is considered to be a brainwave synchronization rate of over 90%. *Hub Style: A powerful “style change” that EXE spontaneously manifested after he continually ran the Hub Batch program to attain Perfect Syncro with Lan during the heat of battle. While in this form EXE’s and Lan’s brain synchronization rates go off the charts and somehow reach an absurdly impossibly high level of 200%. Because of this impossibly high synchronization rate, the duo gains an absurd amount of power and not only gains access to all the normal Navi Customizer programs from Perfect Syncro, but drastically increased his physical abilities as well. *Hub Soul: This ability has never been fully elaborated on in any Battle Network, but it’s basically supposed to be the final stage of Megaman’s expression of his human DNA. *Double Soul: A special transformative system utilized by EXE that allows his soul to “commune” with the soul of another Net Navi and draw upon their power to transmute himself into a more powerful physical form. While transformed EXE’s base speed, strength and endurance are all largely enhanced, and he gains access to powers/abilities inspired by the Net Navi he’s drawing power from. Guts, Roll, Search, Proto, Gyro, Number Cross, Elec, Aqua, Ground, Tomahawk and Heat soul. *Beast Out: A special transformative ability that EXE obtained after being exposed to the power of two ultra-powerful god programs known as the Cybeasts. By using this transformation system EXE can mimic their abilities in two forms called Beast Out Gregar and "Beast Out Falzar. Feats *Mach 5 in Speed *EXE not only manages to block a point blank hit from that same attack, but manages to do it against a beefed up version of the attack that was actually twice as powerful. *Resist impaled 3 times with a metal skewer and being electrocuted isn’t the worst thing you can do to a guy. *He shown to be strong enough to knock around giant Godzilla like monsters(the cybeast)around like ragdolls towards the end of the anime. Flaws *Some transformations cancel when hit by an elemental weakness. Kirito Backstory/Personal Info *Born on October 7, 2008, Kirigaya Kazuto was adopted by his aunt and uncle a year after his birth when his biological parents died in an accident. Kazuto treated his uncles as his parents and his cousin Leafa as his sister. *One of the 1000 beta testers. Weapons *Elucidator: This sword is a demonic monster drop from a boss on the 50th Floor. Elucidator is a pitch black sword with trims of gray and is evenly balanced and quite powerful. Attached to this elongated area of the hand-guard is part of Elucidator's obsidian blade so as to better aid the user in retaining their grip on the sword when it is being used. This sword is 120 centimeters long. Armor *Dark Repulser: Dark Repulser is a one-handed sword, created by Lisbeth for Kirito out of a Crystallite Ingot, which was obtained from a special quest. Protected by a magical spirit. *Throwing Pick Attacks/Abilities *Dual Blades: Dual Blades is a Unique Skill in Sword Art Online which allows the use of unique Sword Skills that are executed with two blades simultaneously. *Battle Healing: Battle Healing is a skill of Sword Art Online consisting automatically regenerates a certain amount of hit point’s user time to time. *Tracking is a skill in the game Sword Art Online that allows the user to follow the trail left by a player or creature. This exacerbates the user's view so that fingerprints can even perceive at first glance not seen. *Searching is a skill in the game Sword Art Online that allows the user to be alerted to possible ambushes, useful for solo players. Also, if enough trains this ability gives the player the additional ability to detect monsters that are hidden. Feats *Cleared the cursed death game, Sword Art Online *Reached the top of the World Tree, Alfheim Online *2nd Place in Alfheim Online Cross Territory Race *2nd Place in Alfheim Online Swordsman Tournament (without Dual wielding) *Co-winner of the Third Bullet of Bullets (alongside Sinon), Gun Gale Online *Owner of the legendary sword Excalibur in Alfheim Online Flaws *Emotional Problems *His love to Asuna Comparation *'Strenght:' Mega Man EXE *'Speed:' Draw *'Speed React:' Kirito *'Mobility:' Mega Man EXE *'Durability:' Mega Man EXE *'Experience:' Kirito *'Inteligence:' Kirito *'Destructibe Power: '''Mega Man EXE *'Weakness:' Kirito *'Weapons:' Mega Man EXE *'Abilities:' Mega Man EXE '''Factor 1:' Can Kirito doing more damage than other bosses doing to Mega Man EXE? Factor 2: '''Kirito can resist some EXE attacks? '''Factor 3: Can Mega Man EXE will be afected by Kirito hackers systems? Questions Can Kirito doing more damage than other bosses doing to Mega Man EXE?: Yes, he can doing much damage unlike the other bosses. Yes he can doing massive damage but still lagged and more for Mega Man EXE durability. Kirito can resist some EXE attacks?: Yes, but hardly all, in fact Mega Man EXE just need two success GigaBuster for killing Kirito. Can Mega Man EXE will be afected by Kirito hackers systems?: Yes, and this can be extreme dangerous for him because he still a data and Kirito can modificate the actual feats and powers for EXE, becomes incluse worst than Froody Fozberry. All his data can be clear or indestructible object. Who will win? I will go now for Kirito, EXE in a fair match outclassed Kirito in much. Kirito hackers are totally outclassed he is the beater. Category:Blog posts